saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Li Touten
Li Touten (李塔天) is the main villain of Saiyuki Gaiden. He has a wife and he calls Nataku as his son to promote himself. Personality Li Touten has a very shady personality. He might look like an innocent man without any knowledge about what is happening around him, but, deep within him, he is a greedy and ambitious person who will do anything to have his dream come to reality. He was a ruthless person; he never shows mercy to anyone who gets in his way and he's using his influence to have such a high position in heaven by means of his only son, Nataku who was born between a forbidden experiment of cross breeding different youkai. Appearance ]]Li Touten bears no resemblance to his son Nataku, with his dark complexion, and dread locks. He may or may not hold a grudge against Goku for calling him a “poo head”. His eyes are violet and have red chakra. He wears a black robe but open chest. After Goku dragged his left eye out and that part was bandaged. And also he later takes a cane with him. Backstory Ep. 4]]Originally, Li Touten's family held a high rank in heaven, but due to certain reasons they fell from favor, and ever since he’s been working in the Heavenly Palace as a hired hand, all the while being despised. He contrived to attempt a comeback by crowning Nataku as the war prince, by engineering the need for a war prince through releasing the failed experiments that had been the prototypes for the creation of Nataku. But he had to get rid of Goku, as Goku, being another Heretic was thus also a candidate for the title of War Prince. Li Touten wickedly ordered Nataku to kill Goku right in front of everyone in the Jade's Emperor Palace. Nataku and Goku were both shocked as Goku run on Li Touten and punched him. Goku was trying to punch him again, when Nataku stopped him with a word “I don’t care who hurts my father. I will kill him!” Nataku doesn’t have any choice but to obey his father to kill Goku but thanks to Kenren for protecting Goku. Meanwhile, Tenpou had tried to attack Li Touten as well and Nataku protected his father. After striking Tenpou down, Nataku finally went after the Goku again – and stopped with the sword at his throat, unable to kill him. He would not kill Goku and could not disobey his Li Touten. Seeing no other option, Nataku made his choice. He turned his sword on himself and cut his strings for good. Li Touten carried Nataku telling Goku that the body might still have used. Goku becomes so upset that the metal stress forces his power limiter to break and he takes his true form, the Seiten Taisen. When the diadem was destroyed, Goku killed many celestial beings in his craze and even drag Li Touten’s right eye out. The rebellions started to make their move to protect Goku and in order to escape, Tenpou hostage his superior, Goujun. In the place of Western Dragon King, Goujun, Li Touten takes over command despite of his condition. work in progress Relationships Nataku Taishi - He is Nataku’s father. Truthfully, he created Nataku as a tool to promote himself. He calls Nataku his son, but the term may be a misnomer as Nataku was created in a lab, from a mix of God and Demon blood. work in progress Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Saiyuki Gaiden